Grim Grinning Ghosts (Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales version)
This version of "Grim Grinning Ghosts" from the Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales ''special ''Halloween Tricks and Treats is quite similar to the previous versions of the Disneyland Fun videos (Disneyland Fun and Let's Go to Disneyland Paris) and it will have the same Disneyland Fun/''Let's Go to Disneyland Paris'' version of the song. Elsa the Snow Queen (from Frozen) will be dressed as a ghost (instead of Donald who was dressed as one in the previous Disneyland videos), even the Woodstocks will be dressed as ghosts. So join the villains as they patrol in the Haunted Mansion at Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom. Villains appearing *Pegleg Pete (from the Mickey Mouse series) *The Queen (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Maleficent (from Sleeping Beauty) *Jafar and Iago (from Aladdin) *Hades (from Hercules) *Ursula (from The'' Little Mermaid'') *Scar (from The Lion King) *Ed, Shenzi, and Banzai (from The Lion King) *The Big Bad Wolf (from The Three Little Pigs) *Captain Hook (from Peter Pan) *Yzma (from The Emperor's New Groove) *Cruella De Ville (from 101 Dalmatians) *The Queen of Hearts (from Alice in Wonderland) *Shan-Yu (from Mulan) *Gaston (from Beauty and the Beast) *Larxene (from Kingdom Hearts) *The Bullies and Brutus the Cat (from Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown) *Joe Agate (from He's a Bully, Charlie Brown) *The Scallions (from VeggieTales) *The Bad Apple (from VeggieTales) *Dr. Facilier (from The Princess and the Frog) *Mother Gothel (from Tangled) *Lotso the Bear (from Toy Story 3) *Randall (from Monsters Inc.) *The Beagle Boys (from DuckTales) *Fat Cat (from Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Don Karnage (from Talespin) *NegaDuck (from Darkwing Duck) *Hans (from Frozen) Script (The special starts out with the Peanuts and VeggieTales gangs going to bed. But Lucy and Violet tease Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Bob, Larry, and Junior about ghosts and daft spooks. After that, Bob protects Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Larry, and Junior and tells them that God is bigger than monsters and spooks, and they have to praise Him so He will help them. Then they go to sleep. But suddenly, their nightmare starts with the Haunted Mansion during the nighttime. The villains start appearing.) Men: (singing) When the crypt doors creak and the tombstones quake, Spooks come out for a swinging wake. Happy haunts materialize And began to vocalize. Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize. Now don't close your eyes and don't try to hide, Or a silly spook may sit by your side, Shrouded in a daft disguise, They pretend to terrorize. Larxene: (laughs) Men: (singing) Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize. Women: (singing) When you hear the knell of a requiem bell, Weird glows gleam where spirits dwell. Restless bones etherialize Rise as spooks of every size. Men and women:'' (singing)'' As the moon climbs high o'er the dead oak tree, Spooks arrive for the midnight spree. Creepy creeps with eerie eyes Start to shriek and harmonize Scar: (roars) Man: (singing) If you would like to join a jamboree, It's a simple rule that's compulsory. Mortals pay a token fee, Man: ''(speaking)'' Rest in peace, the haunting's free... Men and women: ''(singing)'' So hurry back we would like your company. Elsa (dressed as a ghost): Hey! (as she enters and attempts to join in the fun, but the villains flee from her) Hey! I didn't mean to scare you. Or I'll find you. (shrugs) Oh well, bye now! 'Women: '''Ooo-ooo-ooo-ooh, ooo-ooo-ooo-ooh. ''(The villains disappear and the gate closes.) Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Peanuts Category:VeggieTales Category:Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales Category:Songs Category:Transcripts Category:Disney